Shadows in the fog
by Dazzy Nex Pathos
Summary: Takes place after the fight against the Garuda. Lauren should make a decision how her life should go on when something strange happens. 1. All belong to their owners. 2. It's not my native tounge so please be gentle and if anyone would help/want help I would be grateful. 3. Team Lauren!
1. Chapter 1

The man took a seat next to a person at the bar, ordered a drink and turned around to scan the scene.  
It was just, when the bartender brought the drink and left him to his privacy, as the deep voice of the inconspicuous person next to him sounded.  
„It's the girl on the couch."  
The man's head turned shortly and then back again.  
„What's with the other one?"  
"It will be taken care of her…"  
"Hm." The man nodded. "When?"  
Now it was up to the other person in the hood to move. So it raised from the chair, picked some money out of the pocket and throw it on the desk. While leaving this ground, it was temped to look at the woman one more time, but resisted finally. As it passed by it just said: "Soon."

Later this night Lauren sat in her room and looked around in complete silence.  
Her eyes narrowed by the darkness and her skin cooled by the drink in her hand.  
That's it. The war was over, the Garuda defeated. Bo was somewhere out there with her friend Kenzi, may be still celebrating…Lauren smiled bitterly and swung the glass with the ice cubes several times before she took a sip of the burning fluid. She gulped when the sip hit her throat.  
She knew, she has to make a decision and she was running out of time.

Her look wandered to the spot on the ground which was barely seen at the new moons night. But that wasn't necessary at all. She knew it was there. And always will be. As a memory, painfully filled with tears of sadness. When Nadia died, it was a goodbye to an old life with its old love and responsibilities. And it's been her new life with that new love, that killed it. In a way … she was thankful for that. She loves Bo. But she also loved Nadia enough to took care of her. She was a wonderful woman who deserved so much more, than she had given to her.  
Back in here, she heard the sound of her last breaths, tasted the salt of her own tears… than again she swallowed hard…she came to stand and walked over to the place where Bo's dagger hit Nadias body. The blood remained as an echo on the stone.  
It became a symbol. A symbol that her life as it was now, was a lie.  
They promised her protection and support for her servitude. Even though she was just a slave they at least respected her for her mind. She could be useful – help and yes she was even grateful to got the opportunity to work on a cure for Nadia, what came out, was actually a curse and it all have been caused by the old Ash.  
She took another sip of her glass.  
There were steps. Lauren listened carefully. Who could that be? Bo? No! Guards of light fae. Already? Unlikely. No one knew she was in here. And by the way, there are no guards in the building.  
Lauren shook her head in disbelief. May be just another wave of paranoia.  
She would answer it by another sip of the drink. For a moment she allowed herself to close her eyes. Feeling the lack of sleep in her body. When she opened her eyes again she became aware of a movement in the corner of her room. "Hello?" Bo? Is that you?" She took a step forward. "Bo, if this is you I am really not in the mood for this..." But silence was the only answer she got. Lauren smiled to herself. She probably was going to get insane. The blond rubbed the bridge of her nose and head to the light switch, when something hold her back. She turned to figure out what it was but felt a presence in front of her and when she looked up there were eyes - as dark as the night was. "What the hell..." Lauren started to say. The next thing she noticed was the smell of something sharp causing little stitches in her nose. She heard the glass drop off of her hand and burst on the floor before she lost consciousness.

"She will be fine!" A man's voice said. "I know!" The person in the hood looked at the numb body. Wiping a strand of hair out of her lovely face. "I bring her back! You remove all the traces."  
"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Bo sat on the couch and throw her smart phone beside her.  
"Jo, Bo-Bo, what's up my sexy succubus?" Kenzi walked over to her. "I tried to call Lauren the whole morning but she does not answer."  
"Does little succubus miss our Doc Hotpants already, hm?" the human girl teased her friend playfully.  
"No!...yes... it's just …it does not look like her to not answer my calls." Bo checked her phone again. " Lauren, hey, it's me, Bo. Again. Are you okay? I mean...I...d like to know if you...may be come over … for a drink or...something like that? Please call me back."  
"Something like that?" Kenzi smiled one of her brightest smile but just earned a warning look of her friend. "That bad?" She asked the fae woman seriously.  
Bo sighed. "Listen Bo, Lauren went through a lot lately. Two dead Ashes, a new one will come, Nadia woke up, Nadia died, working her ass off on the venom, the fight against the Garuda. Don't you think she deserves a bit of a break?"  
Bo still looked not convinced and pouted while she checked her smart phone once again. "Hey, she loves you..." The succubus' eyes wandered to her best friends face. "You really think that?" "I am not exactly an expert in the falling-in-love-with-a-sexy-succubus-department... BUT...yes I think so."  
"Then why she does not call me back!"  
"Bo-Bo. Calm down. Give her some space, okay? She will!"  
"And what if not?"  
"You will go for her, in her apartment and make love the whole night long..."  
"Is that your definition of giving her space and time?" Bo raised and walked in the kitchen part.  
"You know, sweetie, a horny succubus is...challenging. A love-sick one is a pain in the ass...come on let's go to the Dal."

Lauren awoke with a moan. Her mouth was dry and her head dizzy.  
"Water?" someone asked. Lauren couldn't see anything, because she was in a spotlight and everything else was plunged by darkness.  
"Where am I?" the humans voice cracked. "Save." The voice again. A deep voice. Calm.  
"What happened?"  
Silence.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lauren demanded this time forcefully. The silence remained. Then, soft lights lighting the place. A cave as far as she could say. "And this is?" Lauren noticed a tall thin man in a coat. Hair short, mid age. May be. There is another person, the one with the deep voice, but still she was not able to make it out.  
"Her name is Dr. Lauren Lewis. Scientist." There it was.  
"What kind of fae is she." Okay, person number three. Lauren breathed in and out to calm herself down. Fight is not an option than. That guy was not that tall as number one, but had strong shoulders and for her opinion huge hands. Also could she see a beard in his face and that he was completely focused on her. What actually scared her. A hooded person reached the woman and gave her a glass of water. "None. She is human." The deep voice belonged to the hooded person. Fine, riddle solved.  
"I know I will regret this question, but whose property is she..." Silence. "Hoody? Whose?" the coated man demanded to know.  
"The Ash's one?" Hoodys voice wasn't as deep as before. Actually it sounded more like a child that been caught red-handed after it took a candy without permission.  
"You! Are. Insane." The man with the beard laughed and pointed to the hooded person. "And you are so dead!"  
"My people are dying and we don't know why. She..." the strenght in Hoodys voice returned when he shouted back.  
"Our... people." the coated man corrected determined.  
"My apologies.. There is no Ash at the moment. No one will miss her! I will bring her back as soon as..."  
"No one, hm?" The man with the beard asked skeptically. "Then take a look on this." Lauren recognised something been thrown over her head and realised it was her phone. "Careful!" she squeaked, but let out a small sigh of relief when it landed safely in Hoodys hand.  
"While you watched our sleeping beauty here, I used the time to check on the list."  
"Wait... " The man in the coat interrupted "Bring her first in her room, Hoody. We will talk to her later." Hoody nodded. "Dr. Lewis, if you may come with me."

Lauren followed the man silently. "Here we are. The presidential suite. Bathroom is on the right, you will enjoy the free look on a stone wall and here is the mini bar." The blond looked around. There was just a old bed and a wash hand basin. Again she felt tired. Her hand rubbed her temples. "That was a joke?" she wanted to make sure but Hoodys face remain blank. "Take your time, Dr. Lewis. If you need something, call for me."  
"It's Hoody, isn't it? Actually there is one thing you could do for me. I need to talk to Bo. She is a friend and..." still barely a reaction. "Sleep well Dr. Lewis."


	3. Chapter 3

The man with the hood returned. "She asked for the succubus."  
"Well ...and the succubus asked for her." The bearded man waved with the humans smart phone and pressed to replay. "Lauren, hey, it's me, Bo. Again. Are you okay? I mean...I...d like to know if you...may be come over … for a drink or...something like that? Please ca..." The voice trailed off. "Is there possibly something we've missed? A relationship? May be?" he asked.  
"A succubus with a human? Isn't that forbidden?" Eyes narrowed. "As if this would change anything." the older said. "I don't think she cares about such things anyway. She actually is unaligned." The man in the coat had taken a seat on the other side of the room and watched the younger man arriving. Hoody shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "An unaligned succubus..."  
"No rules, no boundaries, no limits. She can enter every territory she wants to..." the man in the coat paused to let his words sink in, then he went on. "...and causing an immense amount of trouble." Now he stopped and just stared at the hooded man. "We are living here for about 300 years undetected." the man told slowly and folded his hands. " I don't intent to change this." Hoody gulped and could just averted the older man's eyes by dropping his own head.  
"You. Will. Fix. This." The younger man nodded. "Do you want me to kill her?" He heard a sound of huff.  
"Do you know what a succubus is able to do?" he asked and read Hoodys face for some heartbeats, what felt like an eternity for the younger man. "Killing the succubus should be our last option. When she is involved with the human, we can use that."  
"How?"  
"Perhaps your Doctor Lewis could be convinced how poor our situation is and that her work is of immense importance for us..."  
"What in fact is correct..." The coated man saw the anger in the dark eyes of his visavis but he simply smiled about that. "Of course it is."  
"And then? We let her talk to the succubus." the bearded brought himself back to awareness of the other two men by this simple conclusion. "There is just one thing I am still wondering about. Why should she help us?" The coated man focused back on Hoody. "You picked her, you tell us."  
The man with the hood thought a moment before he replied."Because … she is a scientist, she had sworn an oath and we'll make an offer."  
"Do we? What kind of an offer?"  
"To start a new life."

Lauren was laying at the bed, her arm covered her eyes and she really tried to find some sleep. But her thoughts were spinning around in her head. Why always her? How could she ended up like this? Where was the protection of the Ash? Where was Bo? She sighed frustrated.  
Felt exhausted and lonely all of a sudden. Again. It's been the story of her life, well at least for the last 5 years. When Lauren graduated they called her a promise for the world of science. And here she was. In a cave. Surrounded by darkness. And darkness indeed because she had absolutely no idea where she was and what those people wanted from her.  
The doctor sat up buried her face in her palms. Good lord.  
"Doctor Lewis?" she heard her name called. "Doctor Lewis?" She looked at the entrance when a boy about 17 years old ran over, stopped and returned.  
"Are you the human doctor?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Ehm.. I think so, I mean, yes. I am Dr. Lewis." "You have to come with me. Hurry up."

Without a second thought she followed the boy. "Where are we going?" Lauren demanded to know. "Sickbay!" he said over his shoulder. The boy was fast but she could make it to stay close behind him just to ended up in a huge hall of...crying and screaming people. "What the …"  
The next moment she felt a grip around her right arm... "This one." the man said and pulled her to a bloody body. Lauren kneeled down beside him. All she could see was blood. A wound was on his chest and a second one at his neck. "What happened?" "They went on patrol..."  
"They? Where are the others?"  
"It's just the two of them. We still don't know where the second man is but probably it's too late for him." the man spoke low but urgent.  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you later...now please...can you help him?"  
"I can try it, yes."  
"Hey lady..." the bloody body spoke with a cracked voice, suppressing the pain. ".. be careful, this is my favorite shirt! Don't ruin it." "Well I try my best!" she promised honestly.  
"It's actually the only shirt you have Sniffler!" the man next to Lauren gave him a warming smile.  
"That too, man!"

Several hours later she sat in this hall. Still tired but … satisfied. Lauren smiled to herself. That's the part she loved at her job. To bring back some hope. Help people to survive.  
"Coffee?" the man with the hood stood next to her holding two cups of black liquid in its hands just to offer her one of them. "It's not of the fine quality as in the compound but it will make it." She took it without another word and drank it. He was right. It will make it.  
"Do you mind?" Lauren didn't look at him, but knew that he asked for the seat next to her. She shook her head. For a while they sat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_So first things first...thanks for the kind and funny reviews. =))) I really appreciate them. Yes I try to keep the tenses right, promised (won't work!). For all the mistakes I am doing - forgive me …. ^^_

* * *

"You kidnapped me. You know, that wasn't exactly very clever!" she whispered angryly in the knowledge the man would listen to her. He smiled bashfully. "Not really... no. I mean I knew about the Ash but no one knew that you are a succubus' favorite pet..." "I am not her pet." Lauren retorted displeased. Dark eyes met hazelnut colored. "I didn't mean to offend you." the man said and lowered his gaze.  
Lauren scanned him for a while wordlessly. "What are you? A gentleman gangster? A kidnapper with manners? The Robin Hood of the fae? No pun intended.." she gave him a weary look. "I am just someone who needs your help...we need your help." The blond became silent. "as you probably see." he added and looked over to the now sleeping bodies in their beds. Lauren joined him. There were about 7 men and women strapped down, tossing and turning in feverish dreams.  
"They are seriously ill but I guess you know that." she simply stated while she realized that there was still blood on her hands. The hooded man raised. "We better go now!"

The coated man sat on a throne and talked to the bearded man when Lauren followed, hidden behind his broad shape, the hooded man. She noticed the change in the coated mans face when he finally saw her. "Dr. Lewis. So nice to meet you. Again." he greeted her. Lauren felt the cold shivered on her back but forced herself to speak with steady voice. She knew of her value. "And you are?" the man did not answer just showed her with a patronized movement of his hand she had to take the seat in front of him. "No name than?" she noted and sat down.  
"I don't really have one...you may call me as you are pleased." Not the answer she had expected. "How about Klaus...?"the blond returned sarcastically. His eyes confronted her with his feelings of suspect and doubt. It started a uncomfortable feeling in her belly that wandered to her throat. She tried to avoid it by swallowing hard several times ...no use. He on the other side seemed to know exactly about her discomfort. As if he was used to create such feelings. The artificial smile he gave Lauren couldn't mask this.  
"There are more important things you should ask for...don't you think?" she hold his eyes.  
They've been filled with danger and coldness, even when they were embedded in a sketched smile. His hands clasped in front of his face hiding the bigger part of it. Lauren forced herself to clear her voice and break the rigidity she was fallen in.  
"Who are you - I mean - all of you?" This question seemed to fit better to be answered. "We are a very old pack in the fae world."  
"So you are shape shifters. Like wolves? "  
"We are a pack." The man repeated. Lauren simply nodded. "How many are you?"  
"120, approximately." he told her not even blinked once.  
"That's not just a pack - that's a colony." Lauren tried to stay cool. Let it sound like a statement. Again no answer. "How do you supply them? Are there any children? Have they ..." "Dr. Lewis …" he interrupted her, his voice low and dangerous but he kept smiling aloof. "please keep your focus. We appreciate your ... enthusiasm. But this is nothing you have to concern of..." She laughed bitterly. "Of course not...I am just the pity human puppet who will doctor your people whenever something sharp slashed them."  
Lauren noticed the slow flicker in the olders man eyes and the tremble of his nostrils.  
"It's not because of that, Lauren..." she lifted her head to see the dark orbs of the hooded man which shining in sympathy. "but we have our reasons not to tell. "  
"Yeah. Don't we all have …" she whispered more to herself. "We don't intend to kill or even harm you. " Hoody went on with a soft tone in his voice.  
"You can be lucky when Bo thinks the same way." Lauren mumbled. "We have taken care about the succubus. For now." She heard the coated man say. The human swallowed hard. She didn't want to Bo get hurt just because she … felt for her or wanted to protect her. "Don't worry. She is absolutely okay. And so will you. When this is over... you are free to go where ever you want to..." Hoody told her with a warming smile, trying to support her by a touch on her shoulder.  
The doctor heard these words but they couldn't be true. That's a trap. It must be. That's not how the fae world worked. "What? I mean, really?"  
"Sure, when you will help us! But if you deny we are not able to keep this offer up." 'Klaus' explained coldly. He suddenly raised and caused so the end of the caressing touch. She noticed the regret in Hoodys face but there was no doubt. If it was necessary - he would kill her. For the better good. For the pack.  
"Well at least you pretend that I'd have a choice."  
"I am glad you acknowledge our efforts." The man looked to the the hooded one who obviously felt it and stiffened immediately. A thrill ran trough Laurens body. What a strange power.  
"When … I will help you I need a few more answers. AND you let me talk to Bo." She felt the same icy look on herself when his eyes hit her again.  
"That sounds like a deal."

Bo looked at the display of her smart phone with furrowed brow. "What's wrong Bo-Bo?" "I got a message from Lauren." she replied slowly in disbelief.  
"Hey cool. Is she okay? Where is she? What is it?... I thought that's what you wanted from her? A sign." Kenzi looked at the still puzzled fae woman, which now agreed. "Yeah. It is, I guess."  
"Why do I get the impression that there is a huge "but"!"  
"It does not sound like her."  
"That's a short message!" Kenzi said this as if this would explain everything. "What has she written?"  
Bo handed Kenzi the phone. "'Hey babe, I am fine, just need some time. Don't worry. I call you as soon as I am back. Love Lauren'." she read. "Okay? Babe!" she joked and handed the smart phone over. "'Babe'? She never called me 'babe'! I mean never even signing it with 'Love Lauren'." Kenzis expression changed in a curios face. "How does she call you then?"  
"Well, Bo?!"  
"Wait you sleep with her but don't use any nicknames?" Bo felt awkward. "We haven't reached that level. Yet!"  
"Hm! I see" the girl patted Bo's forearm..."So what are we going to do now?"  
"Well I...go over and take a closer look at her place. And you call Dyson, ask him if he can track her phone …"  
"By the GPS right..." Bo just looked at her. "Right!" Kenzi said quickly and picked a number...  
"Dyson, it's Kenzi … can you do me favor...?"

"Well that's the lab." the hooded man introduced her in a very small room. "Nice one." Lauren lied. "Not as in the compound..." he began. "But it will make it...yes!" she gave him a small smile. For a short moment he returned it before he went on. "The doctor we had, tried to figure out what happened to us before she … died."  
"I guess it has something to do with the people out there."  
"Yes." the man confirmed her conclusion. "Tell me more." the woman encouraged him.  
"About three month ago the doctor noticed a change in the behavior of some of the pack's members. There are files." he pointed to an old school locker. "She didn't came far. One of the Runners attacked her. She died in the moment she hit the ground."  
"Oh. I am sorry." Lauren said, but got no reaction. " What are the Runners?" "It's a title or rank." he explained. "Like your's Hoody?" He nodded shortly. "Okay, do you have a real name?"  
"No." His reply was plain and made clear he wasn't interested in the progress of this part of the conversation. "We tried to understand what she was working on. She did run some blood checks. Couldn't really finish them." she saw his cheek muscles working. "What I read was that there is something in our blood." The doctor understood. "So, then I will check the results and her notes and start a second run." He looked at her and the pain in his eyes touched her. No, this is not going to happen. She will not lay any emotion in this case. Because that's what it is. Just another case.  
"Very well then. If you need anything..."  
"I will call for you. Yes." He smiled politely, bowed in a decent manner and intended to leave the lab. "Hoody.." she called. "Do I really have to call you that way?"  
"Call me as you pleased." She rolled her eyes …"Good lord." the hooded man hesitated for a moment, than he approached her to whisper something in her direction avoiding eye contact. "If this is so important for you, therre is a name I heard when I was a whelp. I liked the sound. So ...call me Daniel, if you want."  
"Daniel. Okay. I like it." she whispered back against his shoulder. So he drew back from her and head to the entrance. Daniel nearly reached it when she needed to ask: "Have you actually...thought about..."  
"The talk with the succubus?" Again a bashfull smile and this time it was up to Lauren. "Yes."  
"I am working on it. You have my word. You will talk to your succubus." With that he slipped out of the room. 'My succubus. Where the hell are you?'


	5. Chapter 5

"How is work going?" the hooded man asked. Lauren looked up. "Well …" she took a small breath and began. "...there is something in the blood, definitely. And it's aggressive. Your doctor's notes are fragmentary but she had a hypothesis. I still try to check this, but need more blood samples. I just had those she took back then but I guess the patients are dead by now?" He nodded. "So I did run the test on the people out there."  
"And?"  
"The results are identical to your doctor's. But for an exact diagnosis I need more background information." the human stated. "What kind of information exactly?"  
"What they are, what they do. Such things..."  
"You know what they are. They belong to the pack." Daniel focused her and she saw him clenching his teeth. Did she crossed a line? His dark eyes hovered over her undecidedly, the brow was knitted but Lauren couldn't tell what was going on in his head. His mask was completely into place. "Tell me more about the hypothesis?"  
Lauren went over to a blackboard with hundreds of post its. Her finger tipped on one of them. "She believed that those you call Runners, have been infected at first."  
"And ... introduced it to the pack." A short nod. "What means that whatever infected you is or was out there." He didn't spoke. "Is that possible?" she asked carefully not to disturb his thoughts. When he looked at her he didn't answer. "I try to help here. So please tell me. Have you noticed some irregularities?" He flinched. "Do you agree with her hypothesis?" Lauren smirked bitterly. As stubborn as the Ash. "I am not sure, I need more..."  
"Samples, yes I am aware of that." he said in a low voice and he seemed to lose his patience. She got the feeling he wasn't willing to give her anything of what she demanded. They looked at each other, faces blank.  
"I need the blood of everyone in this pack." she whispered with determination. "I also need to know..." "Too many things..." Daniel cut her off and turned to leave.. "Find another way."  
"There is no other way." The doctor snapped at him. Lauren knew she pushed her luck, but if they want her to help with that they have to play under her rules. "Listen. Why you don't take a closer look at your people? They are dying. And you know what? I won't be able to help them. They are dead in about 5 hours. And it will be incredibly painful. If you don't want to end up like them, bring me the samples! And the information." his eyes burned furiously on her. He wasn't used to take commands of a human but Lauren was in a much better position.  
"It will take some time of preparation!" he finally answered between teeth. When he was gone, Lauren let the breath out she wasn't aware she was holding. "Fine, don't take to long!"

"Gosh. What a fog!" Kenzi entered the Dal complaining. She took a seat at the bar. "Couldn't see my own hand. But luckily I have this little sweet baby in my pocket. It includes a navigator!" she smiled and kissed the side of her smart phone. "Hey Trickster … where is Bo?"  
The bartender pointed at the pacing succubus on the other side of the room with her smart phone in her hand. "Who is she talking with?"  
"It's Dyson. What can I bring."  
"Ehm...Beer?"

"Be there in a second!"  
"Where are you Dyson? Thought we meet in the Dal...What?...yeah. Okay. You found something out about Lauren?...But I received a message from her...yeah...and the last log in? … that's not possible. I would know if she would be in the clubhouse..."  
"Oh and so would I …." mumbled Kenzi to the man behind the bar with an annoyed expression on her face and took a sip of her beer.  
"No I won't...I...okay. Yeah. Promised. Yeah. Bye." Bo returned to the bar and sat with a sigh. She took a sip of her drink and put her head in her hand. Kenzi watched her friend silently. "How is the wolfboy?"  
"Busy. Very busy." Bo said depressed. "He said the hell broke loose because of the fog. Accidents, incidents, raids whatever. Anyway. He is stucked in the office with a lot of paperwork. He won't join us." "Sounds like a funny boy's night." Bo glanced to her roommate. "And what about Lauren?"  
"He said, the message I've received were sent from the clubhouse."  
"It's not possible. And even when why should she do that."  
Bo shook her head. "I don't know, but I don't believe it was her."  
"You think she was forced? Like being kidnapped?"  
"Yes Kenz, I actually think that." Kenz took another sip.  
"Who should do that? She is just a human... I mean...you know what I mean." she added apologetically.  
"There are not just fae in this town." Trick interposed. Kenzi looked at the bartender thoughtfully but focused back on her friend when she saw her friend hide her face in her palms. "Bo-Bo? what is it?" The succubus lowered her hands and laid them flatly on the counter. She caught her grandfather's eyes. "I was just remembering what she said to me. About running away."  
"That wouldn't be wise...I hope you tried to talk her out." the warning tone in Tricks voice let Bo wince. She didn't answer.  
"And if she did, don't you think she would let you know?"  
"If you were Lauren, would you tell me? " Bo snapped back to her friend much harder then she intended. Regretfully Bo closed her eyes. "Sorry Kenz...it's just...I don't know what to think." "It's okay...she is your lady hotpants."

"Hey Fitzpatrick? What's that about?" The baritone of a guest pulled the trios' attention away.  
"What do you mean my friend?"  
"This. What is it? It wasn't there a few moments ago." The man belonged to a group of three men playing dart, they did for a while what Bo could tell. They've been ordinary fae, spending a foggy night in the Dal, drinking, talking and gaming. They laughed some time a bit too loud but seemed tame. But now there was something that interrupted their game. One of them, the one who asked, hold something in his hand, what looked like a sheet of paper.  
"I don't know. May I." "Sure." the guest handed Trick the item. It was a folded paper which Trick did open and read. Then he put it aside. "It's probably nothing. Perhaps someone joked with you guys. Have another drink. My treat." Trick smiled at the men and gave the waitress a small nod. "Enjoy the game my friends." When he turned back to Bo, she saw the worry in his face." Their eyes met and Bo knew, that her instinct didn't fail her. "What is it Trickster? Looks like a postcard." the human girl wanted to know.  
"Well... a kind of. It's a message. And it's for Bo."


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it?" Kenzi asked and twitched the sheet out of Bo's hands, turned it several times in every direction and laid it finally on the counter. She couldn't read it, it was encrypted in runes. Trick gave her a small smile. He liked the girl.  
"It's a description, written as a riddle." he explained to her. "Description? For what?" "For something I have to find." Bo answered, taking the sheet back in her hands, eyeing it clueless. "Why they don't just call?" Kenzi was annoyed.  
"Because they like to be old fashioned? I mean riddles? Who the hell uses riddles? Can you read it again!" Trick took the paper and began. "To the succubus alone. Find the place under the star where green hide the sky and fog the ground. With the shadows growing, listen to the songs of the potameides." he finished."That's it? No 'bring the money if you want to see her alive' or so?" Bo asked helplessly.  
"Just that." Trick shrugged. "They want to meet with you." he looked at Bo. The succubus closed her eyes and nodded tiredly. "On their ." Bo came to the same result as Trick did. "Find the place under the star...where green hide the sky and fog the ground" Kenzi mumbled thoughtfully. "Is that a forest?" Bo turned her head to her friend and raised a brow."I would say so." Trick agreed.  
"And growing shadows...like to cast long shadows?" Kenzi wondered.  
"May be later the day...in the evening? Or at night?"  
"Ever seen a shadow in the night, cupcake?"  
"Hey, it's fae world...I am sure there are fae who can do that."  
"Yeah, right." Kenzi slapped her friends forearm. "Fall asleep by the songs of the potameides…What is a potameide?"  
"It's a nymph bound to water, in this case a stream or a river." Trick told the human. "Ah..."  
"So I am looking for a place in the woods with some water around. Where I have to be in the evening." Bo summarized.  
"It's a stream or a river." Trick corrected but agreed.  
"But there are a lot of woods in this area." The girl interprosed. "Yes … " Trickster smiled triumphantly. "but there is just one 'star'. In the old days we often used that phrase. It's the northern star they talk about, what means you have to start..."  
"In the north …got it." Bo pouted.  
Kenzi slapped his shoulder playfully. "Gosh Trickster, you are a genius." The bartender gave her a tender smile and shook his head amused.  
"I guess I know where to go." Bo was chewing her lower lip deepened in her thoughts. She slowly grabbed her jacket and put it on. Her friend followed her. "Bye Trickster!" Kenzi fluted and blinked at him. Then she hit Bo's body unexpected. "Ouch."  
"What are you doing?" The fae asked.  
"I come with you?"  
"No, they said 'to the succubus alone'. The last time I checked I was the succubus."  
"Hey! I am your absolutely trustworthy and good looking..."  
"Kenz...no!" Bo cut her off.  
"Oh, come on Bo. What if this is a trap?"  
"What if Lauren is in trouble? I am not going to risk anything. You stay here with Trick." she commanded to her. "Trick?" The man lifted up his eyes from the paper in his hand he watched so warily. "Hm? Oh yes. I take care of her. And Bo. Be careful."

Hoody stood behind the bearded man and watched him work. His fingers nearly danced over the keyboard, let programs plop up, opened lists, copied files, encoded numbers.  
Three other men sat in a circle to him and worked as busy as he did on their own workstations. "We are in!" A short information followed by an eager look.  
"Place it!" Daniel commanded.  
"Creating a shadow." The air was filled of the sound fingers flying over the keys.  
"Done."  
"Placing it in.."  
"Done."  
"Loading it up..."  
"Upload starts ….now." A final hit of the enter key. The bearded man turned on it's chair. "It will take a few minutes."  
"Can they detect us?"  
"No. We're juggling to be an anti virus run. The sub is placing it in the shadow and hide it deep in their systems. We are out before anyone can see us."  
"We got 20 percent." A man of the circle informed. Daniel smirked appreciatory.  
Another man arrived, bowed respectfully and handed the coated man, who stood in a small distance to the hooded one, a note.

"The succubus is on her way." Daniel heard the coated man say. "Good." was his plain reply while he watched still concentrated on one of the monitors in front of him. After a few moments he faced the man besides him. "And the wolf?"  
"We keep him busy." Daniel nodded fugally, focused on what he saw.  
"40 percent." the announcement came from the cyber circle. Waiting. A deep breath of impatience hit the cool chains of discipline.  
"What about the blood king?" Daniel asked casually.  
"He still has no clue." Silence. " Hm...I wonder what takes him so long." Daniel remarked.  
"70 percent."  
"But this is just a question of time." he went on. "The old man is a master in putting things together. He will know soon, at the latest when the succubus will be returned." The hooded man looked at his companion and smiled his conspiratorial smile.  
"You think it's wise to let her talk to the succubus before she finished her work?"  
Daniel face darkened. "Are you questioning my decisions?" he asked threatening. "No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure where your loyalties lay." Hoody blinked, turned to the coated man and stepped closer to him so that this could feel the heat of Daniels breath. "Are. You. Challenging me?" the deep voice gave him a chill. "No. But when this is over, the human will be expandable." For a very long moment Daniel looked into the eyes of the other man till he finally answered. "Yes."  
"Done." He lifted his eyes back to the cyber circle. "Nicely done!"

Lauren waited, her arms folded in front of her chest. She was angry.  
"Do you need something? "  
"What about the truth?"  
"You lied to me"  
"In what way?"  
"You probably missed to inform me that there are different shape shifters in the pack." Lauren confronted him. He lowered his head but kept his eyes glued on Lauren. "As far as I remember, I didn't mention anything about any kind of shape shifters. It was your conclusion only." he answered with a soft smile, a smile Lauren wished to wipe out of his face. She felt used. Manipulated. Like the Ash did this to her before. She wasn't a stupid kid. She knew exactly how this game was to play. She learned about it 5 years ago. No matter how politely they treat her - she was just a human and they were fae. They will never treat her like an equal not like Bo does.  
"You … are everything else but an ordinary pack." Their eyes met. A mixture of arrogance hit recognition.  
"You really shouldn't talk like this..." Daniel told her warningly.  
"Why? Are you going to kill me?" It wasn't wise to provoke him in that way, but Lauren on the other hand didn't know what to think about these people. May be they will keep their word. Probably not.  
"As I told you before, we don't intent to." Although he spoke in a soft tone, Lauren couldn't deny the shiver it caused on her. "Yeah. Right."  
"By the way...it's time." Lauren lifted her eyes and looked puzzled. "For what..."  
"To meet the succubus." he told her causally.  
"Bo? She is here?"  
"No, but we will bring you to her." Lauren remained speechless what was exactly what Daniel expected to be her reaction. He had noticed her suspects and he also knew that this meeting, she wanted so desperately will change her opinion for good. "Ready?"  
"Ehm... yeah. Ready."

They stepped in the night. Cold and foggy as it was, it was also beautiful. Calm and peaceful. Lauren looked up to the sky, where she could see a clear full moon and probably millions of sparkling diamonds. She smirked. When was the last time she could do that? She couldn't remember. It's nearly impossible to see the stars in the city but here and now it was the most impressing view she ever had. The human took a deep breath of the icy air. It burned a bit in her lungs but also reminded her to be still alive. She haven't done this in times. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" it slipped out of her mouth before she could swallow it.  
"The night is like a rose - beautiful, but you better beware of it's thorns." Lauren frowned at him. Was it a warning or a threat or was it just a statement. Lauren couldn't tell. She was surrounded by three pack members. The one she called Daniel and two others, a man and a woman, she never noticed before. "Take his hand!" Daniel told her and took hers."We are there in a minute."  
She felt cold and dizzy all of a sudden, saw the fog rising around them and the next thing she noticed was that cabin in the woods.  
"What was that?" Lauren was still disorientated by what happened. "And where are we?"  
Both question were ignored by the hooded man.  
"You have time until the hour of the wolves begins." he told her unceremoniously. She nodded and stepped out of the group. "Oh and Lauren …" the blond interrupted her walk, turned and looked in dark eyes. "I know. I will be there."


	7. Chapter 7

Bo paced from side to side of the small room she waited in for about 20 minutes without someone showed up. She began to wonder if this could be a trap indeed, where she was enticed away just to be not on the way for attacking her friends back home. She tried to dial Kenzi a few times but couldn't pick up a signal.  
It's been the 1001 times Bo checked her smart phone when she heard the door opened. In a fluent movement she whirled around and paused perplex.  
"Lauren..."  
"Hey Bo!" The doctors face softened with a smile when she saw the succubus.  
"Lauren...I thought you were …..are you okay?" Laurens eyes wandered over the beautiful face of this woman.  
"I am now..." The moment, Bo realized, that Lauren was fine, she closed the distance between the two of them and Lauren felt soft lips covering hers.

Soft lips. Everything Lauren could feel, wanted to feel at this moment were soft lips. Bo's lips. She added the smell of Bo's hair, it's structure, her hands caressing her curves, the feeling of the skin on her own. The pressure of her body. The complete essence of the woman. That was what she wanted.  
She felt the wall in her back. And air cooling her skin. Warm breath tickling her neck. Whispered words against her ear. "I missed you. I missed you so much it hurts." These words. Like daggers in her heart.  
"I am here now." Just a whisper between kisses.  
"What I am grateful for." Lauren felt the delicious smile on her neck and buried her hands into Bo's mane. "Oh yeah?"  
"Oh yeah! Very grateful...indeed."

Lauren sensed the embrace of Bo's arms and it's warmth. Not the heat of the body from the sex they shared, no, the warmth of the embrace from the love they felt. She opened her eyes and could watch Bo sleep. Peaceful, sound. Beautiful. As this succubus was. Not just in her body and shape but in her very soul. And she could watch her forever. Be here forever. Love her forever.  
Her face saddened. Lauren knew their minutes were numbered.  
Slowly she raised freeing herself carefully from the arms that holding her so lovingly. Her eyes overwhelmed by Bo's presence, her heart aching by the certainty of it's loss.  
She caressed Bo's line of the lower lip with her fingertips, placed a soft kiss on the edge. "You never forget. I do love you so much! It hurts!"  
Then she slipped out of the bed, collected her clothes, got dressed and left the cabin in the woods.  
The night embraced her as well. Covered her skin too. In coldness and with darkness. It was another kind of love, Lauren thought. An unconditional love. The love of a sister perhaps. Or a mother.

"Lauren...Wait." Bo was half dressed when she came after the blond.  
The human stopped. "Bo. No.. Go back." she returned with determination and backed off. "Lauren..."  
"Bo, I beg you. Let me go...don't follow me. Don't come for me..." Lauren implored. She saw the pain in the succubus eyes and her tears.  
"But..."  
"No. Bo. Please. Promise." They simply stared at each other.  
"Who are they? What do they want? Lauren … !" The succubus voice was just a whisper full of sadness and desperation. Lauren wished fervently to take her in her arms, holding her close and kissing her fear away. But on the other hand it's her fault to see Bo like this. She wished she could tell her, everything. Could make her understand, the necessity of staying away but there was nothing she could explain. Bo would ask more questions. She knew her. Her huge brave heart. Her dear lovely Bo. She suddenly regretted to had asked for this opportunity to see her again.  
All of this will just break her heart. She sighed.  
The blond felt the presence of the pack as an icy breath right behind her. No one could see them, they are literally melted into the dark. Waiting. Observing. They were predators. That's what Lauren knew for sure. Not the way Bo was. They won't offer their prey an ecstatic night. Just a final solution of the living state. She needed to go. Now. Otherwise something terrible would happen. To her. Or Bo. Maybe she could protect the succubus. And if that means... Lauren felt a tear wetting her cheek. Her own voice cracked, a salty taste on her lips.  
"Bo...it's over. You better leave."  
"I ..I won't give you up so easily."  
Iron grips around both arms. Lauren closed her eyes clearing her view.  
"Bo...Don't...forget me." The human whispered resignedly. The fog around Lauren became thicker. Then she lost track with the succubus' shape.

"Welcome back, Lauren." the hooded man said when the two pack members escorted her to the lab. The human didn't answer. "Hope you had a … vivid talk." his gaze burned on her. Although she didn't want to she replied. "I did. Thanks." For a second she pretended to be so much stronger than she really was. His eyes scanned her. Touched her under her skin.  
"Something wrong?" the softness in his voice caused icy shivers. Lauren hesitated, than she faced the man. "When this is over, you said...I am free to go wherever I want to...?" His face remained blank, unreadable. "Yes."  
"That means I don't need to go back … "  
"Back? To the Ash?"  
"Yes. You owe me a favor. So... can you bring me away?" Daniel studied her intensively as if that what she said changed a few things. "Away ?" The hooded man thought for a moment. "We can do that, yes. But if you want to run from the Ash, be aware that this means for you … no more fae involvement. And this includes..."  
"Bo. I understand." He nodded. "Think about it." he offered and was turning to leave.  
"I have. Already. I am … sure. I want to run... from the Ash." Lauren told him, tried to sound convinced. His eyes narrowed. Daniel looked at her while Lauren were chewing her inner wall of her cheek. Finally he agreed. "So...it will be."  
The human lowered her head absently. "Are you okay?" Lauren returned in the present. "Don't worry about me. I will finish my work."  
"I never questioned that, but may I ask... why you intent to leave the succubus?" The doctor averted his eyes. It hurt her to just think about it. She needed to swallow a few times hard and cleared her throat. "No... that's none of your business..." Lauren didn't feel the strength to affront Daniel but he simply smiled at her knowingly. "Of course." he turned his head to the blackboard.  
"I took a look at your notes." he changed the subject. "You found out what it is."  
"Yes. "  
"A virus?"  
"A biochemical weapon. Made to destroy you. Unfortunately the virus is not able to adapt to different circumstances of your genes properly. It's quite too simple actually."  
"Unfortunately?" the hooded man asked. "I am sorry. I am not thinking clearly at the moment. That's not what I meant." Daniel smirked hidden. "Simple or not, it kills my people what means it's working very well. Tell me more." he encouraged her, his hands clasped behind his back.  
"I am not sure...but I think...as far I could make it out ...the virus attacks your wolf genes. I was going to check that, before..." she sighed. "I was interrupted. I will check this now."  
"You think you will be able to find a serum?"  
"I am working on it. And yes. I am pretty sure I can find one." She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Lauren hadn't noticed she was on the edge of her power.  
"Why don't you just take a little rest, Dr. Lewis."  
"But the serum …" "Go to sleep, Lauren." She wouldn't protest.

The hooded man returned to the throne room. "Call the snifflers." he ordered and a young man, who awaited him left immediately following his orders.  
After the last talk to the human a few aspects changed. For the human, for the pack as well.  
"You wanted to speak with us?" the bearded man said when he arrived. "Hack their systems. I want to know who could have been in contact with the alliances. Go back half a year. Concentrating on the medical files. Filter: Scouts."  
"As you wish." the bearded man bowed. Before he could leave the hooded man added. "And …. tell everyone... no more shape shifting until we have the serum." An unseen nod of the sniffler.  
The coated man approached him and waited for an explanation. "We have a traitor among us. I want him or her."  
"And you think it is a scout?" the older man asked casually.  
"It's just a feeling." the hooded man answered in his dark calm voice. The man in the coat watched him carefully. "So you let her go. The human."  
"I am not sure right now. But I think, she could be more valuable alive than dead."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to FrenchGirl for the kind words and the support. _

* * *

Laurens head was bent over the microscope. Her eyeballs moving fast from side to side, spotting every little detail of the scenery on the petri dishes. She never had seen something like that before. It had woken her curiosity. Stimulated her thirst of knowledge. The mechanism of the virus was so plain but also very effective. If she just could...  
Lauren chewed her lower lip when she lifted her eyes her glance was mirrored by two warm dark orbs.  
"Hello!"  
She blinked. "How long have you been there."  
"A while." Deja-vu. The doctor frowned. This wasn't funny at all. "I never noticed how passionate you are..." he paused and added ".. at your work." after he noticed what else this could mean.  
Lauren just gave him a polite smirk. The hooded man was so...murky. He could make her feel safe and protected in one second and threatened in the next. Her life, her fate was in his hands. She needed to be on guard. But on the other hand, that's what she was used to be anyway since she lived with the Fae.  
"So, have you picked a place?" the tone was lightened, chatty. Unusual for him. "A place?"  
"Where to start your new life..."  
"Oh, that place." she grabbed a clipboard to hide the shaking hands and turned her back at him. "Or have you changed your mind?"  
"Well actually... i did." The thing she really hated on him was, that he could sneak behind her and she never recognizes it. "Privilege of a woman..." he smirked and scared the hell out of her, when his voice caresses her ear. "Please don't do that!"  
"You are quite jumpy..."  
"What do you expect? I am surrounded by …."  
"What? What are you surrounded by?" That was it. The moment when he turned his attitude. When his facial expression changed in a cold unreadable mask and his voice was filled with an icy note. His dark eyes scared her now. Nevertheless, Lauren made a decision. She will affront him. "I know you are dangerous." She began slowly. "I know you hurt people."  
His body stiffened. "Do you? And who told you that?" his voice low.  
"I am human, not stupid." Her response made him smile. "I have seen what kind of abilities you have. And I am sure, you do not waste them on a children's birthday party." Lauren did not know where she took the strength for her words, but once for sure, she had to. For her own sake. For Bo's.  
"So you want to return to the Ash?"  
This time Lauren decided not to answer. "But you also know, that I can't let you go with your knowledge." he stated casually. Something she expected.  
"That's why I offer you a deal." she said quickly, forcing herself to sound calm and it didn't fail the effect. Now she had his full attention.  
"Is there something you can offer me?" she hold his eyes. "I offer you my services as a doctor." The hooded man waited, eyes narrowed. "And in return?"  
"Protection. For Bo." Something he didn't expect from a human. That's what his eyes said. She saw him step closer to her, felt the presence as she did the night before. The beast waiting behind these eyes, controlled by pure willpower, tended muscles, clenched teeth. She gulped.  
"Do you know, what a succubus can do?" Oh yes, she knew exactly what Bo could do, but it wasn't her fae side Lauren cared about but the human part, the lovely smiling absolutely adorable human side of Bo. Lauren didn't trust her voice.  
"Well that must be love..." he finally said, turned and looked in the microscope.  
"Any progress here?" he asked as if the conversation before never took place. "Last time we talked, you said it is a weapon." The sudden change of the subject irritated her for a short moment. "Yes. A biochemical weapon to destroy you. It was made for exactly that purpose."  
"How?" his voice now calm and soft again.  
"How it was made or how it destroys you."  
He smiled.  
"Simple but very intriguing, I have to say. The virus itself is simply just very destructive. But the trigger is the quite interesting part of it."  
"A trigger?"  
"It analysis if it is in a wolf's system or not."  
"It will be activated by the wolf-genes..."  
Lauren nodded and went on, now being in her element. "...and then it attacks the blood system."  
"That's clever. The work of a coward. But clever."  
"It is. I just don't know who should do that..."  
"For the moment I am more interested in who would or could do that?"  
"Everyone with an interest in chemistry and biology on a certain level. Any idea?" The hooded man made a pensive face. "We are working on that. The serum, any success?"  
"For now, I try the deactivate the trigger. After that I will find a solution to neutralise the parts of the virus." he glared at her.  
"You know how we've been infected, don't you?"  
"It's not in the air and I haven't found any traces in the water. So I would say someone poisoned your food." Oh how she wished to have her lab coat.  
"And so we all infected." he concluded.  
"Hmhm. Just the scouts do not react on it."  
He huffed bitterly. "Of course not."  
"Why?" she asked puzzled.  
"They are crows." Now that explained a lot. Then he turned to her. Good work, Lauren." The hooded man smiled warmly at her. It sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine.  
"One more thing. You should know, that I can deactivate the virus, but not heal the side effects. Those parts of your body that are harmed won't be healed by the serum."  
"Understood." he responded as if she just told him the weather forecast. "And I really hope your succubus knows to appreciate your...sacrifice."

Kenzi awoke by the sound of a heartbreaking sniff. It took her a minute to realize, that her friend Bo was returned and sat now on the couch of the club house, crying her eyes out.  
"Bo-Bo, since when are you back? Where have you been all the time? And where is Lauren?" But Bo could just sniff and shook her head. "She is not with me..."  
"Oh I see that. What happened?" The succubus swallowed, wiped the nose and sniffed again. "Have you seen her?" Kenzi asked. Bo nodded. "I did."  
"Is she okay?" Another nod. "Com'on, cupcake, tell me." Bo agreed. Took several breaths before she could start. "I was on that place. Waited a few minutes and then Lauren showed up. We...talked..."  
"What kind of talk?" Kenzi asked carefully. Bo didn't lifted her head. "Ah... that kind of talk!" Bo gave her a sad smile. " … and when I woke up...she was gone."  
"Gone...like dead? Or gone like disappeared?"  
"Disappeared. I ran after her but all she did was...breaking up with me and vanishing in the dark..."  
"She broke up with you?"  
The succubus nodded again and couldn't resist the wave of sadness swelling in her chest. "Oh my poor baby!" the young woman pulled the fae in her embrace and rocked her soothingly.  
"I tell you when I find her... I will make her …regret..."  
"Kenz...I am not sure … she will return. She is gone. Forever."  
"Don't say that!" Kenzi said but the facial expression of Bo told her, this was the truth.

The hooded man sat on the throne absorbed in his thoughts, remembering Laurens words. He will deal with the fact of betrayal as soon as the virus will be deactivated. Nevertheless, there was a threat coming from the inside of the pack. But who could that be? And why?  
He was missing something. An important detail. He could feel it. So close but well hidden.  
And the scouts. What's their part in this play?  
They've been useful. They furnished them with information. Both parties fusioned a long time ago on their glory days. The thieves and the assassins.  
Once they've been a force in the whole world. Fae feared them. For a good reason.  
Before they had to change tactics.  
And Lauren? The human who tried to deal with the devil to protect a demon, now that was cute. But she is dangerous as well. Especially that one, unaligned and related to the blood king. This Bo loved humans. She choose their side. That's what he read about her. She was stubborn. Straight on her way. Risky. So little as she was as a succubus, she was powerful. Defeated the Garuda, nearly effortlessly. Now would be the best time to eliminate her. Now she is vulnerable. He could try to talk with the blood king. But this wouldn't change anything. She would come for the doctor. Sooner or later.  
The hooded man folded his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. He had to repeat all the details step by step.

An incredible noise disturbed his thoughts. "What was that?" He turned to the bearded man. "That sounded nasty."  
"We are offline!" Another man of the circle said.  
The hooded man frowned. Who dared to attack him in his own territory? He became aware of the screams. The voices, calling for help. The coughing. The smell of burned flesh hung in the air. "Fire!" he said and jumped to the passageways of the cave, following the smoke. "An explosion, in the sickbay." A Runner told him breathlessly on his way. "Was someone there?"  
"The human, I guess." A growl broke away from his throat. His dark nature awoke. "Bring them out of here... all!" he commanded and jumped in the sickbay's direction. Finally there he saw the flames flickered from the lab's entrance. 'The serum!' he thought.

When Lauren came back to her consciousness smoke burned in her lungs. She felt the sticking pain of a wound on her right arm, saw the bare flesh, felt the hot tickling of blood running down her face. Her breathing was low and came in small thrusts. She needed to cough. Blood on her hand, the iron taste in her mouth. The visibility got lost. Something was wrong with her eyes. Instinctively Lauren pressed her arm over her nose and mouth. Again coughing. Again blood in her mouth. She was in a bad state. The try to stand up failed. Terrible pain in her legs. She screamed, took the smoke in, coughed. She shook her head. Closed her eyes. It was over. Her last memory was a smiling face of the beloved succubus.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo and Kenzi sat on the Dal with their drinks in their hands. Sunken in her sadness Bo did not say a word for hours. She felt empty. Her very soul and heart... was broken. Kenzi watched her from time to time. She gave up to cheer her up, well not exactly cheering her up but... lighten her mood. It did not work. This time it was much worser than with Dysons break up. The little human sighed.

"Hey Bo" the succubus lifted her head, to face the man beside her.  
"Dyson." she whispered und forced herself to a halfhearted smile.  
"I heard what happened. I am sorry, I know you liked her."  
"Yeah, and you didn't..."  
"I am probably not her greatest fan...that's true, but I respected her, for what she did and for what she went through." Bo met his eyes. "Besides. I knew what you felt for her. I saw it in your eyes during the fight against the Garuda and even when you think I am glad she is gone, I don't. Because I see how this affects you. Friends, remember?" His words causing a little smile on Bo's face.  
"Thanks, I appreciate that."  
"You are welcome. Wanna tell me what happened?" Actually Bo wasn't in the mood to went through all the events of past days but in the other hand...she breathed in, took a sip of her drink and began. "I got a message to meet someone on a place out in the woods. As I found out, it was Lauren."  
"She wrote you a lettre?"  
"No, I don't think so. Someone arranged this meeting."  
"Why you think that."  
"I don't know …because …. when she left me, she … simply vanished."  
"How?"  
"I don't know" she repeated unnerved. "as if someone pulled her in the fog I think she wasn't alone."  
"Fog?" Trick asked.  
"Yeah.." Bo was distracted by the ring of her phone. "I am sorry." She excused herself.

Trick shared a look with Dyson and showed him with a small nod to step aside from Bo. "What do you think?"  
"I am not sure yet, but the last days were … strange." Dyson answered.  
"I was suspecting something when I read the note." Trick explained and handed him the sheet of paper. The shape shifter shortly glaced on it and agreed. "Fog and shadows...?" he repeated the underlined words. Trick hummed. "I thought they were dead. Are you sure?" The cop said with a glance on Bo.  
"It seems they are not." The blood king put the paper away in his pocket covering it by cleaning the counter.  
"But they've been vanished for about four hundred years. Where have they been?"  
"This isn't the matter, Dyson, the fact is, they are back. And if they are as powerful as they were before they vanished, we are in big trouble." they talked conspiratorially.  
"Do you think they start their reign again?"  
"I am pretty sure they will try it. And if this will happen, no one is safe." Another glance to Bo. "No one can protect us. No Ash, no Morrigan … not even Bo." the wolf watched looked around if anyone could have overheard the conversation. "You think they took Lauren to..."  
"I don't know! But what I do know about the Black Wolf is, that he is a kind of a sneaky bastard. Who ever is on his list will die." Dysons was downcast. "Great. And I thought the Garuda was the great enemy."

"Hello?"  
_"Ms. Dennis?"_  
"Yes?"  
_"We are sorry to inform you, that your fiancée was hurt in an accident. Her state is unstable. If you want …"_  
"Wait ...what? Who?"  
_"Your fiancée...Ms. Lewis. Listen, I know this must be hard for you. She is in the Central Hospital. If you..."_  
"Yeah, yeah...of course … be there...any...minute."  
Bo jumped from her seat at the counter. "Woah, Bo... where are you going?"  
"Central Hospital." The succubus told her when she passed her by.  
"Why?"  
"Lauren is there."  
"What? I come with you..." Kenzi jumped from her seat and followed the fae woman.  
"Kenz.."  
"No, not this time. I am coming with you!"  
"There is no place to resist such an eager Kenzi-Kenz." Bo gave her a smile.  
"Want me to come with you?" Dyson asked.  
"No. I can handle this. Thanks."

The woman finished the dial and handed the smart phone to the hooded man. "She is on her way." The man nodded.  
"There is nothing more we can do for her. Not at the moment at least." When he looked around he counted just a few pack members. "How many." he asked the bearded man.  
"Twenty left."  
The hooded man closed his eyes. He lost about hundred people of his own pack. The phone in his hand shattered and hit the ground in several pieces. His nostrils trembled by his effort to keep collected and calm.  
"Well, it seems someone was very efficient. I want a list of all members and any hint of abilities related to chemistry and biology." Even though the bearded man didn't understand he followed the orders, opening the notebook and start an analysis. To the woman. "We need a new place. Find one and … make sure we are close the the city." The woman bowed and left him. Patiently he clasped his hands behind his back. The creature in his chest roared. It took his whole strength to kept it inside. "Not now, but soon!"

When Bo entered the emergency she suppressed a retch.  
"Miss?" a nurse behind the counter addressed her. "Can I help you?"  
"I am …I was called. My fiancée ….she was taken to this hospital..." "A moment please…" The nurse turned to a workstation.  
"Fiancée?" Kenzi mumbled surprised in her hand, so just Bo could hear her. "That's what they said…" Bo smiled back. "not my idea!"  
"What's her name?"  
"Lauren...Lauren Lewis." Another run. The nurse frowned and shook her head finally.  
"No. Can't find her name in here...are you sure she was taken in this hospital?"  
"You called me. You said she had an accident..."  
"I? no I haven't called you, lady. Look around. I don't even have the time to eat..."  
"Bo!" Kenzi called out and pointed to a room.  
"That's her. That's Lauren..." Bo whispered. Tears falling down her face the moment she recognized her blond hair. Her feet moved automatically to the wall which kept her out. "Lauren." She pressed her hands against the small window. "Lauren!" she whispered her name over and over again in disbelief. "I need to go in there."  
"Bo you can't!" Kenzi told her and hold her back.  
"I need to...I … she..." Bo stuttered staring at the numb body on the table. She head to the entrance but a nurse tried to stop her. "I need to go in there - let me through...She is my...Lauren..." Bo pushed the woman aside.  
"What does this woman do in here."  
"I am Bo, her... let me .." she started, still unable to form complete sentences. All these people. All the machines. The noise, their voices and all the beeping and blinking...  
"Bo! Watch your... inner self!" she heard Kenzis voice. And indeed. She felt the powerful glim in her body. The wish to protect the woman on the table was immense. "You won't help her. Like this." the human girl next to her implored. Kenzi was right. She needed to calm down. "Can I please ….stay here..." she sounded so weak. Felt so helpless. Seeing her lover laying there. Pale. Terribly covered with wounds.  
"Flatline..." a man announced.  
"Lauren, no!" Bo screamed not even aware doing it.  
Kenzi gripped her arm. "Bo...come on...let's go out of here. Let them do their job."  
"Kenzi, she is dying..." but Kenzi just pushed her gently out of the room.

Bo couldn't hear anything, just felt the pain in her heart. Her soul cried out for Lauren. Tears wetting her cheeks. She watched the actions in the room. Lost in the time. Seconds, minutes, hours - eternity. Still flatline. No beep. No blink. No peak. "Lauren." her name on Bo's lips.  
Then the monitor was switched off.  
"No!" the succubus breathed.  
It was Kenzi who caught her attention. "Bo?"  
"What?"  
"The doctor...speaks to you." A man in a green coat looked at her pityingly.  
"Miss? I am sorry. We've done everything we could but...her injuries.."  
"I need to be with her..." Bo whispered cutting him off.  
Hesitatingly he agreed. "Of course."

There was just silence after the door closed.  
She saw the bare chest with the necklace of the Ash. The tubes. The drip. Blood all over the floor and on Laurens body. The covers drenched in red. Carefully she walked to her, as if she didn't want to wake her.  
"Oh Lauren..." she cried when she saw her face. Her beautiful face, defaced by a angry gaping wound, bandages drenched.  
One hand covered her forehead and the other caressed her chin. No one should see a beloved one like this. She touched the collar bone and smiled sadly in memory of how it tasted. Her beautiful human doctor. With her fingertips, Bo lined her exquisite jaw line. How could she ended up like this? Alone. Wounded. They said they would be together in this. She promised her.  
Bo needed to blink to clear her sight. "What happened? Why you haven't told me?" She asked her but Lauran didn't answer.  
Then she lowered her lips. Kissed her soft skin, placed another on the edge of her lips. She wanted her back so desperately. She needed her. For her own good.  
When Bo started to breath heavily she suddenly noticed the blue energy flow out of her mouth entering Laurens pale body. Even though she felt her own strength disappear she focused on the transfer.  
Then a deep breath. Coughing.  
Brown eyes opened to look confused into Bo's. "Don't you dare to die …" The succubus whispered against her skin, feeling slightly exhausted.  
"She is breathing.." Kenzi shout outside the room. The succubus smiled and Lauren frowned before she passed out again.

Unnoticed a hooded man left the emergency. His steps led him in the night where he melted in the dark.

"How is she?"  
"As you expected, the succubus did well. She is alive."  
"Very well. Now, spread the word and tell the pack, that she will finish her work soon." the hooded man said in a dangerous tone.  
"But..."  
"Do as you were told. In the meanwhile, we wait."  
"As you wish."


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren opened her eyes. Pain waved through her mind, her head dizzy. She tried to sit up, her arm told her otherwise.  
"Easy." she heard a familiar voice next to her. "Bo!" Lauren recognized the succubus watching her, an adorable smile on her lips.  
"Hey!" Oh how she missed it. The Fae closed the book she was reading in and approached her, took a seat on the edge of her bed and pushed her slowly back. "How are you feeling?" Lauren gave willingly in.  
"Sore?"  
"You scared the hell out of me!" Bo's concern was palpable.  
"I am sorry. What happened?" Lauren wanted to know.  
"I hoped you could tell me." Pictures ran through Laurens head. She in a lab, a man with cold dark eyes and a warm smile. Friendly and dangerous. The Serum. An explosion. "No. No... I can't remember anything." Lauren finally said. She knew it was wrong to not tell the truth. But when she would start, Bo would go to find the pack diving in a battle head first and she wasn't so sure this would end so healthy for her.  
"Okay. Do you remember our last meeting?" Of course she did. Bo's tears and her whispered words were burned in her mind for ever. "In the Dal?" A disappointment washed over Bo's features.  
"Do you know what date we have?"  
"No." And that was the truth.  
You were missed... for about 7 days." Lauren nodded thoughtfully. She wasn't aware how long she was with the pack. "Really?"  
"Yeah." She heard Bo's response and felt her intense eyes on her. "I missed you. I..." Bo's voice trailed off and she blinked a tear away. "Bo! It's okay. I am here now." Deja-vu.  
"I was thinking that you maybe … decided to run away. Without telling me."  
Lauren took her hand, her thumb caressed her skin. They both looked on that gesture.  
"I am sorry to bother you."  
"No...no... I am just glad .. Do you mind, when I kiss you?" The human smirked and denied. Nothing against a sweet kiss. "Good. Because..." Bo bent over and her lips slightly touched the doctors. "...I am not willing to ever give you away again" she breathed against Laurens. "You are sometimes such a sweet talker." the human chuckled but regretted it immediately. "Ouch." She felt the soft touch of Bos fingers in her face.  
"Well... I missed you.."  
"You mentioned it."  
"I meant it!" The succubus returned, this time determined. What to answer such a statement. Her lack of words hurt the Fae. "You should rest." The brunette said flatly and turned away to leave. "Bo!" Lauren called out. Bo stopped in her movement. With her free hand she made the Fae to look at her, caressed her cheek and pulled her closer to her to cover the delicate lips of the succubus. When they separated, it was Bo who lacked of words. "You are in my mind. Always." Lauren whispered.

"And it works? a growling voice rolled through the little room in the back of a tiny bar.  
"Absolutely." The suited man answered. "I have a reputation to lose." His behavior labeled him as uneasy and nervous. Although he tried his best to over do it.  
A suspected glance on what the Fae offered him.  
"Please, carefully, it is a bit sensitive..."  
"How many doses?"  
"Twenty, as you ordered." he closed the little box, put it in his pocket and raised.  
"If not, we will meet again, Mr. Lambert." The Dark fae smiled unpleasant by the snarled words of the hooded man.  
"Believe me, I am not interested in that."  
"You do wisley!"  
The hooded man threw a bag filled with money on the table. Without any other word he left the Dark Fae.

When he arrived the new hideout of the pack he handed the serum to another pack member. "Take care of it! Defense it with your life."  
"As you wish!" she answered and put it in a bag under her coat. The bearded man came to him.  
"Don't you think this was too risky?"  
"It's not that we have a choice, don't we?" the hooded man answered.  
"You think he recognized you?"  
"If you never seen a dragon before, how do you know it when you see one?" The bearded man grinned. "But sooner or later he will put one and one together. I am not sure how much time we have." The bearded man nodded, sorrow in his face. "And the traitor? It's been three days since... how can you be sure he isn't any longer among us."  
The hooded man's eyes wandered to everyone around.  
"I am pretty sure he is not. But he is looking for us. And still, we are too many to observe all of us...but maybe we can give him a hint..." he silenced in his sentence and waved a man to come.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"We force him to make a move..." When the Runners reached he laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"You have to do me a favour." he said and smiled coldly.

Bo startled from a short nap. She blinked and watched to the clock on the wall. Three a.m.  
The blond shape of Lauren Lewis was resting in her bed. Her chest moved in a steady up and down. Bo smiled. She couldn't get enough of this view.  
The Fae woman rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when she saw a nurse on Laurens drip. "Hey!"  
He lifted the head and smiled friendly. "Hey? Hope I didn't woke you."  
"No. No … what are you doing there?"  
"Add just another medication..." he said casually very focused on what he was doing.  
"Why?" She saw him taking a injection out of his pocket and check it.  
"To make her sleep. There is no reason to worry. I am just following doctors orders." he smiled again. Bo intended to say something when the light in the room began to flicker... "What's that?" she asked rhetorically. "Looks like a power loss." he said between teeth. "Oh great!" she mumbled. looked around. The whole wing seemed to be afflicted. "I call a nurse.."  
"No... This isn't necessary. I am …. I am a nurse... see!" The change in his behavior woke Bo's interest. "I never seen you here before..." she said and took a step away from her chair to round the bed, when she suddenly became aware of a thick grey fog on the ground. "What is that..." It grew to a thick cocoon which wrapped her and block her view.  
Strong hands pulled her back on the chair. "What the..."Hey!" she protested. A stitch on her neck let her squeal and immediately she felt dizzy and unfocused. "You are kidding me..." her words nothing more than a slur.

"Hello, crow." The sound of the voice let Bo shiver. It was rough and deep and unnatural. She wished she could see something. The attacker. The nurse. Lauren. She fought against the fog in her head. Forced herself to move her muscles...her arms, her legs, they disobey her commandes.

"The..." the young man whirled around.  
"...himself. Yes. Finishing your work?" the creature cut the man off.  
"You... That was a trap."  
"Yeah. Didn't thought you would take it, you've been so smart and careful in the past. But that's the thing with vengeance motivated deeds. It drives you. You have to do things till the end, right? Now, I...was wondering who you would be. I remember you."  
"Yeah? Do you also remember my mother?"  
"Yes. I do. She was one of the best thieves the pack had."  
"How can you stand there and say something like that? You let my mother die." He snapped. the anger in his voice obvious. "She was in pain for a about ten days. And no one came to save her. No one. No crow, no stupid wolf pack. You let her down. " he shouted tears in his eyes. The creature listened patiently. "We don't let our people down, have you forgotten this?" his voice calm but sober.  
"You deserved to die. As painful as she did."  
"I understand your anger, I really do. The truth is, she was poisoned by a trap. We warned her. Told her not to take the risk of that raid, but she didn't listen."  
"That's not true!" the man shouted back. The creature remained unimpressed by the emotional outbreak of the young man.  
"Believe it or not! Her death was her own fault!"  
"No!"  
Silence. Just a soft whimper filled the room, a sobb. "You let her die!" he cried desperately.  
The wolfs creature stepped closer, laid his hands on his shoulders, patted them. "My pure boy..." took the boys head tenderly between his paws and wiped his tears away. Caressing his cheeks. "Was it worth it?" he asked in a friendly tone and forced him to look into his eyes. The answer was another sniff.  
"Such a waste of talent." And the silence was intersected by the sound of breaking bones and a heavy body that hit the ground.  
"We are done here..." he said coldly.

"No!" Bo breathed unbelievingly. That did not happened. Where was the Fae power when she needed it? Bo's head hung from her shoulders, her chin tipped the chest. She was so tired. So exhausted. It was such an immense effort for her to keep her eyes open. "Who are you?" she managed to arrange a question clearly, but no one answered. Instead someone lifted her head by her hair and forced her to face two orange glowing circles in the fog. Accompanied with an angry growl. "What do you want?" her mouth was so dry, making it unbelievable hard to speak. The grip in her hair disbanded...

"And then he just vanished. With the fog." Bos waved her hands in the air to underline the content of her words.  
"This sounds creepy!" Kenzi mumbled, eyes wide open. Bo looked at her and nodded while she was sipping on her drink.  
"Well … I never saw that before. It gave me goosebumps. Why he didn't kill me?"  
"Hey, Bo-Bo, be careful with your wishes...I know what I am talking about."  
Dyson smiled on Kenzi's comment. "He didn't kill you, because ...for a reason you are not on his list." he explained in his typical Dyson-style.  
"Oh yeah? Do you know him?"  
"I heard about him. Yes." he confirmed. "What is he? A super mutant hero wolfy?" The shape shifter lowered his head barely amused.  
"He is the Black Wolf. Head of the Shadows. A master of the silent death. He reigned the Fae World, four hundred years ago. He is a hunter, born to kill." Trick told them from behind the bar with a serious face. "You mean he is an assassin?" Bo wanted to make sure she understood her grandfather correctly.  
"Yes, he was before he changed his mind. He kills because he can. He doesn't care of rich, poor, dark or light. If you are worth to be hunted...he is on you. He s dangerous Bo. No one have seen him before, he was there killed and gone in a second. Whoever and whenever he wanted to."  
"Well I have seen him." Bo gave him a triumphantly smile.  
"You have seen his eyes!" Dyson corrected her.  
"Nevermind. You know what? I am not impressed." Bo responded, took another sip of her glass and slid from her seat. "But you should!" The shape shifter warned her.  
"I will go, visit Lauren." The succubus declared ending that subject.  
"How is she?" Dyson asked interested. "She was brought back in the compound this afternoon and the doctors say she will recover completely. It will take some time but she will be fine." Dyson nodded. "Glad to hear that."  
Bo watched him suspiciously, gave her roommate a clap on her smaller back and left.

Lauren watched out in the night. The moon lightened clouds from behind, painted them in silver and grey when they passed by. She was sitting in her wheelchair, listened to the silence in her head, her heart and her soul. A shiver make her aware of the presence of another person in her room. "The Darkness in person." She said dryly and turned around. It was the first time she heard him slightly chuckle. It wasn't cruel just amused.  
"How are you doing?" he sounded differently, growly, feral, less human.  
"I am perfectly fine, as you see …" her voice pregnant with sarcasm. When he moved, there was no sound of it.  
"Why are you here? Are you going to kill me?"  
"No. If I wanted you dead, you would be." Lauren huffed. "True!"  
Again silence. "What about the serum?"  
"We found a way." Lauren gave him a nod not sure he could see it.  
His rough voice was like a stranger in this world. "We leave. I have to rebuilt my pack."  
"So you are here to say goodbye?"  
"No, I am here to warn you." He slightly bent over in the silvery carpet of the moon. He was about ten feet high, his head the skull of a wolf. " I am what .. your succubus will be... " he let his words sink in.  
"Bo will never be like this..." Lauren frowned by these whispered words.  
"She will. And you know that." The creature raised to his full size. "Maybe not as long as you are with her. But one day ….she will be a threat as well. I know you are aware of this."  
Lauren swallowed. "You give me quite too much credit."  
"Do I?" and Lauren felt his amused smirk. The woman couldn't answer. "Do you think I was born like this?" he asked and the calm deep voice she knew from him drawing his words in the dark. "The path your succubus tread isn't an unwalked one. They think I am a danger, but we both know, the true danger is behind that beautiful smile of your succubus. You can lie to yourself. But you know about the power of her mother. And the power of her grandfather. You saw her fighting the Garuda." All of this wasn't something Lauren wanted to hear. "So, why you didn't kill her, when you could?" she whispered back tears in her eyes.  
He kneeled down beside her wheel, his eyes like glowing embers. "Because you are adorable, human, you know that? And your succubus can feel lucky to have such a brave and brilliant … human on her side." Lauren huffed and looked down on her hands in her lap. The blond felt his claw under her chin, turning her face to him, make her look into his eyes. They've been narrowed and clouded with something she couldn't tell. "Maybe, we do terrible things. Maybe the other fae fear us. And they certainly hate us. But matter of fact, no one knows us. No one have ever seen us the way you did. And you, Lauren, did something no one else would have ever done. You kept your word, you helped us." She felt the sharp edge of his claw running soothingly over her cheek. "Your succubus will be safe as long as you live. That's my offer to you. From the shadows. But the day, you will die..."  
"She will be prey...I understand." Her left hand touched the wrist of the wolfman, felt the rough fur, the a strange texture. "And when this day will come...we will be prepared." The human blinked about this words. She did not understand.

"_Lauren...?_" His eyes shifted to the door of the apartment. This conversation was over. She lost the touch when he melted back in the darkness.

As Bo switched the lights on, she saw her friend thoughtfully in her wheelchair. "Why you sitting here in the dark?" Lauren gave no response.  
"I was wondering if you ….maybe like some company...?"  
Laurens sad eyes met Bo's loving dark orbs. She gulped in bitterness but forced herself to a bright smile. "I'd love to."

Epilogue

We ARE the children of the everlasting night. Touched by the moon.  
Born without names. We run as wolves, move with the fog, remain as shadows. We are your last memory.  
Our words come out as whistles or storms, our deeds will causing a spark or a blaze. You will never see us come.  
We are the **shadows in the fog**.

FIN

_That's it! I know it's not a masterpiece of english, sorry about that and I truly apologize for all the horrible things I did to this beautiful language!I am not sure this is what you expected...so let me know. Hope you liked the idea and the story - thanks for reading._

_Bye._


End file.
